


Teasing Sam

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [87]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominant Sam, F/M, Fucking, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Sam calls reader a slut, Sexting, Smut, Teasing, hunting (sam hunts down the reader), omega!reader, one hundred percent consensual, pretty much just smut, reader is mad at Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is mad at Sam for leaving on another hunt after saying he'd take a break, and uses her resources to tease him while he's gone, working him up to right where she wants him for when he gets home.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, Sam/Reader, Sam/You
Series: One-Shots and Such [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Teasing Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I'm just in the mood to be a Sam slut...
> 
> hope you enjoy

* * *

Sam watched the lines go past on the road as he and Dean left for a two night salt-and-burn. You had been pissed when he left, and much to your dismay, Sam left anyway. The boys had been hunting practically nonstop and while Sam always made sure to be home in time for your heat or his rut, you wanted him to come home for more than just a feral and purely biological fucking. You wanted to spend time with your alpha like just watching tv, or sitting by one another each reading your favorite book, maybe even cook dinner together once in awhile.

Deciding somewhat early that first night that you would make his trip hell for always putting you on the back burner, you swiped open the camera on your phone and unbuttoned his plaid that you were currently wearing, taking a very seductive photo. 

Sam’s phone dinged and seeing it was from you, he opened it, expecting to see a cute or funny GIF you’d found. His jaw clenched when he saw the picture that had popped up on his screen. His shirt was hanging open over your breasts, just barely covering your nipples, and your hand reached up to palm your left breast roughly, yours nails pressing the fabric deep against your soft skin. He shifted in his seat and Dean glanced over, “You good, Sammy?”

“Yeah, just... tired of sitting.” He tapped the text box and typed out a quick reply, hoping it would make you stop: “ _Better behave little ‘mega, wouldn’t want to piss your alpha off before he even gets home, would you?”_ The two of you texted back and forth with you playfully teasing that you needed to be fucked but had no alpha at home, and Sam not so playfully teasing that if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn’t do anything until he got home, adding the smirking emoji to his texts.

His phone chimed again a couple minutes later, and this time you’d written a caption for your photo: “ _How do I use this, Alpha?“_ accompanied the picture of your legs spread wide open with your fake knot toy resting on top of your bare pussy. He held back a growl and shook his head, you knew how much he loved that you would keep your pussy perfectly clean shaven for him, though he’d happily fuck you no matter what.

_“My knot is the only one that belongs in that perfect little cunt.”_

You grinned at your phone, Sam only referred to your “cunt” when he was really worked up, which meant your plan was working and it was time to push him a little further. Sending another text, this time you attached a video with an innocent faced emoji and an angel emoji. “ _Will you forgive me for teasing you, alpha?_ ” Sam turned his volume up just a smidge and opened it expecting a little apology video like you’d sent in the past. However, to his, and Dean’s, surprise, your moans filled the impala crying out “oh, Alpha!” as you fucked yourself on your toy, and Sam’s hand shot up to the volume button.

“What the fuck, Sam? Have you been watchin’ porn the whole drive?”

“No, Dean!” He snapped, getting defensive. “It’s Y/N.”

“Has she been sending you porn the whole time?” 

“Pretty much. She’s pissed that I didn’t stay home like I said I would because we’ve been hunting so much. She keeps sending me these pictures and all these texts saying she needs to be fucked, and that she wishes she had an alpha that was home so he could take care of her and telling me different ways she wants to be fucked.”

Dean shifted in his seat at the thought of having an omega practically begging for him and cleared his throat. “Son of a bitch, Sam, I don’t know how the hell you haven’t had me turn around and head for the bunker.”

“I have a plan... how would you feel about pulling a late night and doing the salt and burn tonight instead of tomorrow.” 

“Head back a day early and catch her off guard?” Sam nodded, “Sounds like a plan, Baby brother.”

~~~

Sam and Dean practically crawled into their motel room at three in the morning and Dean collapsed on the bed. “Few hours of sleep and then head home?”

“We don’t need an alarm; we can just sleep. She still thinks we’re coming home tomorrow.”

~~~

It was nearing two in the afternoon and you were in the kitchen making yourself some lunch when you decided to send Sam another text, your eighth one for the day, you unbuttoned your shirt, because you were of course wearing another one of his, and set your phone to auto capture, pressing a cucumber between your breasts. You snickered at the pic and sent it with the caption, “Fruits and vegetables are such an important part of a healthy diet.” You smirked to yourself, adding a peach and an eggplant emoji before sending it. 

Setting down your phone, you washed and peeled the cucumber opting to eat it with a side of ranch and some potato chips, shrugging to yourself you figured the vegetable would balance out the salty chips. You ate your lunch standing at the counter and about halfway through you scented the air, you could smell Sam, but it wasn’t the usual ‘Sam lives here so of course you’ll smell him when he’s gone’ scent. It was stronger, like he was there, but you knew they weren’t due back for another day. 

Stepping away from the counter, you inhaled deeply trying to gage where it was coming from, and Sam stepped into the doorway, his tone dark when he spoke. “There’s my naughty little omega.” You took off running down the hall and Sam laughed, “Now you’re gonna make me hunt you?” 

He stalked after you and thanks to the entire bunker smelling like you, you managed to slip past him a couple times, taunting him further as you did. After ten minutes of chasing, stalking, and hunting Sam’s inner alpha was getting annoyed. You were his and he was determined to find you and fuck you mercilessly. You had slipped into the dungeon and hidden behind some boxes in the corner, staying deadly quiet when you heard Sam’s heavy footsteps enter. He looked around, scenting you, and laughed. “I know you’re here somewhere little ‘mega. I can smell that sweet little scent you get when you know I’m close to finding you.” He turned over a couple of the boxes where he knew you weren’t and then glanced around the room, “Fuck.” He growled before stalking out. 

Waiting about thirty seconds and crawling out from your hiding space, you peered around the corner of the hallway and when you saw that he was gone, you snuck down the hall to hide somewhere else. Nearing the first intersection of hallways, you glanced to your right first and pair of strong arms wrapped around you from the left. “Sam!” You cried.

“So glad you looked right first, Babygirl.” He slung you effortlessly over his shoulder and growled as he swatted your ass hard. “I’m gonna fuck that perfect little cunt so hard for teasing your alpha... you’ll be lucky to get off your knees tonight.” Sam smirked when he heard the desperate purr that left your mouth, this was exactly what you wanted. 

Practically throwing you on the bed, Sam wore a firm expression, and his eyes were dark as he undid his belt, “Strip, now.” Your clothes were off faster than he’d ever seen you strip before and you laid on your back with your legs spread, your fingers dipping into your slick soaked pussy. Sam grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand away from your sex, “Did I give you permission to touch what’s mine, omega?”

“No alpha, I’m sorry sir.” 

“Somebody’s just making mistake after mistake, isn’t she?” Sam lifted you and flipped you, dropping you onto your knees with one effortless motion, he loved how easy it was to manhandle you and willing you were when you were like this. Without warning, he fisted a hand in your hair, forcing you into a presentation position with your head down and your ass up. His other caressed along your spine and down the curve of your ass, two of his long fingers filling your pussy and curling to brush your sensitive spot. “All this time I thought I had a good, sweet little omega...” he paused, leaning down to growl in your ear. “But I guess I really had a little slut.” 

“Please, Alpha.”

You bucked against his hand and Sam chuckled darkly, “I’m telling you what a slut my omega is, and you beg for my cock? Does my pretty little ‘mega wanna be stretched out and locked on my knot?

“Yes, Alpha please!” You cried, whining desperately when he pulled his fingers out. “Need your knot, Alpha.”

“Such a good little slut.” He released your hair only to dig his finger into your hips and filled you with his entire length in one harsh thrust. You cried out, your arms going limp and any desire to hold yourself up disappearing, allowing yourself to be roughly and helplessly fucked by Sam. He claimed a quick and harsh pace, fucking you so deeply with every thrust that he hit your cervix nearly every time. His hand crashes down onto your ass and you cried out, pushing further against him, letting him lift you with an arm around your chest to fuck you with your back pressed to his chest and letting him whisper delicious filth in your ears. His hand slipped up to your throat and his other still held your hip in a bruising hold, “Fuckin’ slut, tease your alpha while he’s workin’ and then run from him when he comes home early for you. You love being fucked like a worthless little toy, don’t you?”

Your brain had shorted out several minutes, and orgasms, ago and all you could do was nod, pressing back further against his cock, making him laugh at your desperation. He felt his knot getting closer and pulled out, shoving you down on the mattress, grabbing your ankles and flipping you into your back with your legs spread, ripping you down the bed so your thighs rested on top of his. Sam fisted his cock and looked down at your panting, exhausted form, smirking. “Did my slutty little ‘mega get what she wanted?” You nodded, letting your eyes fall closed, and caressed your stomach, “Want your alpha to fill you up, Sweetheart?”

“Yeah.” You squeaked; your voice slightly hoarse.

Sam sunk into you and filled you with one slow, teasing thrust. He laid over your much smaller body and fucked you tenderly, kissing your neck and his claiming mark that you always wore so proudly, moving across your shoulder and then up to your lips, palming your breast with the hand that wasn’t holding him up just enough that he didn’t put his full weight on you. He whispered sweeter things now, praising you for how good you felt and how you’re the only omega that could ever satisfy him. “I love you, Y/N. I’m gonna fill that perfect little womb and make you all round and swollen with my pups.” 

You moaned desperately for him, digging your fingers into his shoulders and wrapping your legs around his waist, “Sammy please, I need your knot, Alpha,” You keeled, nuzzling his face when he buried it in your neck. His knot swelled and the two of you were locked together, Sam mouthing at your claim with his teeth as he coated your inner walls with his hot cum. The two of you stayed quietly locked together for a few minutes and he softly caressed your hair, letting you kiss and nip at his jawline submissively, and smiling down at you with the most tender expression when you turned your head to show him his claim. 

He kissed it softly and moved you so that you were both laying on your sides facing each other, still locked together. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, it was amazing.” You chirped, wearing a cum drunk smile, and nuzzling against his chest. “I’m sorry I teased you so much.”

“I’m not mad... and I’m keeping every one of those pictures you sent me.” You laughed and he kissed you softly. “I’m sorry I’ve been hunting so much; Dean just keeps finding cases and I don’t wanna turn down helping him.”

“I know, honey... maybe just once in awhile could we do something not hunting or rut related? I just wanna cook with you or go out for a walk in the park or something, kinda like a date I guess.”

“I’ll try, Babygirl.” He kissed you softly, holding you tight against his chest. “You know you're my world right?”

You smiled, giggling softly. “I’m half of your world, Dean’s the other half... but I can share you, I guess.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too.” Sam's knot soon went down enough for him to pull out and he laid on his back, letting you curl into his side and snuggle against his chest. “Speaking of Dean, where is he? He would’ve yelled at us by now.”

“He decided to drop my off and grab a room for the night, he said that here was the last place he’d wanna be with how worked up I was.”

“Aww, I got you worked up?” You smiled, playing innocent, and Sam grinned, tackling you and pinning you beneath him. 

“You think I would’ve fucked you so hard if you hadn’t? I even hunted you.” 

“You only caught me because you tricked me.”

“What fun would it have been if I’d just moved the box and grabbed you, I wanted you to think you’d won.”

“Well, that’s mean, alpha. You should make it up to me.” You purred, letting him pull you to lay on his chest.

“And how do you think I should do that?”

“Fucking me some more might make it better.”

Sam let out a warm laugh and your heart swelled at the sound, “Yeah, I’m sure me throwing you around on the bed and calling you a slut will make everything better.”

“I think it’s a good plan.” You kissed along his firm chest and down his stomach, inching closer to his cock, and looking him in the eyes as you licked your lips.

“You need to rest, omega.”

“But I wanna suck my alpha’s cock.” You batted your eyelashes and he pulled you up to lay with him, kissing you softly.

“Get some rest and if you aren’t too sore later, I’ll fuck you again.”

You smiled, letting him spoon you and wrap you in his arms, your small body fitting perfectly against his. “Yes, Alpha.”


End file.
